Yanagi Onishi
Yanagi Onishi is played by Isabel Rezende. My Second. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Yanagi (Willow) Onishi (serious minded, responsible and stable)/ Mostly known as Yanagi (his family name) (his name reminds me of something bright, he's tree opposite) Sexuality Pansexual, unlike his sister he doesn't really feel love. He doesn't care for their beauty and personality as long as they capable of entertaining him and give pleasure and satisfaction. He has never felt love, he might be even incapable of ever feeling it. Aura Color w/ Hex Code Dark (bluish) Indigo - #42009a (the border can be black) Species Faunus, Hare's ears. Affiliation/Occupation Mercenary and illusionist. Semblance Illusions. If someone looks at his eyes they are immediately under his domain. He creates illusions that only the person is able to see. To leave such field is not easy, sometimes not even Yanagi himself is able to retrieve the illusion but they usually last until the person loses consciousness or when Yanagi is far away or knocked out or distracted (but if he is knocked mid way it would also knock out the other, depending on the illusion's range). Weapon Yanagi's sword - it's a glowing blue Katana that is extremely cold and usually freezes the area that it's, if he so desires (it has a button to do so). He also uses some shurikens (looks like a normal one) that easily break their tips leaving parts on the victim that transmits their tracks on to his scroll. link for the katana: https://www.pinterest.pt/pin/597571444276569617/ Skills he's fast and agile, he's also a good communicator, planner and high jumper Weaknesses: He's a sell out, has trusting issues and rarely looks trustworthy. Besides that he isn't exactly tall and the ears are an easy catch. Appearance The ears are a bit bigger. link: https://yuichi-tyan.deviantart.com/art/closed-Auction-male-fashion-adopt-Outfits-190-719743016 Height 5'9 (without the ears)/6'9 (with the ears) Race Asian, Japanese Body Type Small but muscularly. Hair Black, arranged to the back. Eye Color Purple (on top) and blue (under). Outfit like the picture and the goggles (that change colour with the surroundings). link for the outfit 1. (not used in combat): https://yuichi-tyan.deviantart.com/art/closed-Auction-male-fashion-adopt-Outfits-190-719743016 link for the outfit 2. (used in combat): https://yuichi-tyan.deviantart.com/art/CLOSED-Auction-BW-Outfit-male-25-690649800 link for the goggles: https://www.dhgate.com/product/kat-von-d-shade-light-eye-contour-palette/269874862.html Personality Overview He's the opposite of Mizuki. He's not shy nor nice. He's a betraying ass hole who does what he wants whenever he wants. However he's no quitter and that makes him dangerous in certain occasions because he won't back down, specially when family and money are involved. Quirks Jjust like his sister he moves his head to rearrange his hair, however he behaves more as a quirk since he does it even without hair on the way. Voice Miles Luna (not as Jaune but as Felix, so basically his own but meaner). Theme Come Together - Gary Clark Jr. & Junkie XL Backstory He was the first born son of the Yanagi family, that were loved and worshipped in her village due to their power over politics and economics and by their abilities in fighting since they are trained since 5. He was named Onishi after his grandfather but he was nothing like his name promised. Even though being taught to be a good man, Onishi always wanted more. Honor was nothing to him and neither was being a small townsman and being loved by a small community. He looked for more money, power and glory. And all that was given by the well known family Fenhong Lise. His parents controlled an area full of richness but they didn't want to give it away and so Onishi, or how he is known now, Yanagi, took business with his own hands. He murdered his own parents, but when looking for his sister he noticed she had fled. He stopped going to Haven Academy, after all he was already very trained, and started going after whatever paid the most, not for the money but for the thrill itself. Nowadays, his land was destroyed, his name destroyed and his family seen has cowards and traitors. He still pleas loyalty to the corrupted governors of Anima, but he wishes for more and more he'll go after. Additional Notes My objective with this character is to either making even more evil or crack him open and make him nicer, either way he must return back to Haven one day to find his sister, let's see if it will positively or negatively. Gallery Yanagi Headshot.jpg Yanagi Weapon.jpg Goggles Yanagi.jpg Yanagi Outfit.jpg Yanagi Outfit 2.jpg Yanagi Onishi Color.png Timeline # Camera Crazy - 30 EXP #* Gets pulled into a fight with a cannibalistic camera crazy character Category:Characters